


Head Over Heels

by Twintaileddragon



Series: Here Down in Hell [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Love, Praise, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: ::Add-on for the Dead Air Doll, Can be read as standalone::You're feeling very unattractive after your child is born, Alastor has no problem telling you what he thinks.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Here Down in Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011282
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little snippet. I think I'm going to keep writing cute little snippets and adventures because I still love Alastor.

The mirror was against you today, reflecting your true self to your judging eyes. You focused on every curve and crevice, disgusted by the entirety of it. It was repugnant. You were so curious to undress before the mirror but too afraid. The shame made you turn away from the mirror but a second pair of eyes watched with a different kind of disgust.

"...Dear?" You flinched to hear his smooth voice, turning to see your husband leaning in the door. In his arms, your daughter. Her little tail wagging wildly to see her mother. That love in her bright red eyes was enough to make you smile. The Radio Demon just sighed. He didn't like what he was seeing. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Alastor, it's okay... Are you ready to go?"

"Are you?" He asked, giving you a bit of an incredulous look. You didn't answer, staring off to the side. "We're just going to dinner. You look great in what you have on-"

"It just... hugs me in a weird way." You commented, finally voicing your thoughts. He looked at your daughter and placed the squirmy baby on the ground. She cooed and started to crawl to you. Alastor approached you, just as the baby pulled at your leg. "Hey, sweetie" You giggled, picking her up and holding her high in the air. Her little ears drooped and she started to blow bubbles of spit. "Who's mommy's little doe? You are, yes you are-"

"Y/n, darling, are you comfortable going out?" Alastor guided your chin in his direction with a single finger, smiling softly at you. "If you don't want to leave the house, that's perfectly fine. I think you're beautiful but if you're not comfortable going anywhere, I won't force you to."

"No, I- I don't want to keep you both cooped up in the house. We should go."

"It's good for you too, you know." Alastor pinched your cheek, the gesture making your face hot. "You haven't left the house much since our sweet BiBi was born. It's not good for you, mentally or physically, to be locked away in here. You're already going blind." That threw you off and you had to cock your head to the side. When you did, your daughter copied you and added the touch of putting her thumb in her mouth. "Well, you can't see how gorgeous you are. Clearly, you're losing your mind in here-"

"Oh, Shut up, Alastor." You scoffed, walking past your husband with an unmistakable blush. He followed you out, singing your praises from behind as you descended the stairs.

"Ah yes, my doll is a beautiful vision. She can't be compared. Hell is full of unfortunate souls but none are luckier than I, as I get to gaze upon you, Darling-!"

"Bibi, sweetie, your father is dramatic." You groaned, going and sitting not eh couch in defiance. Alastor popped up behind the couch, pinching both of the baby's cheeks at once.

"Ma petite biche, your father is madly in love with your mother. You're going to get used to this." You set your daughter on the couch beside you. She sat up for a little but then laid down on the couch, playing with her fingers. You were so busy watching her, Alastor snuck to your side, sitting right next to you. "Y/n, let me tell you something. I put very little thought into how you look. When I look at you, Ma moitié, I mostly just think about how you make me feel. You make me feel romantic. You make me feel weak. You make me feel like I made the right choice to spend the rest of my afterlife with you at my side. Ma moitié, you make me feel complete."

"Oh Alastor," The heat on your cheeks made him smirk. You tried to look away, but the Radio Demon cupped your face. You put your hand on his, intent to pull it away but you stopped and just held it there for a moment. "So... you just don't care how I look?"

"I mean... I don't... but in my eyes, there is no one in Hell more stunning than my Doll." He punctuated that with a swift kiss, enjoying the warmth radiating from you. He pulled away with a smug look on his face. You looked away from him and were suddenly startled by something on the other side of the room. The Radio Demon saw as well and you both sprung into action. "Ma Biche! Stop!"

"Outlets Are Not Toys, BiBi!?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to write a lot of these cute tiny thingies. I just really like this family dammit. I want to do more of these little things.


End file.
